earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Gabrielle Doe 2
Characters * Steve Trevor * Katana * Green Arrow * Halo * Dr. Midnight Location * Watchtower, Earth's Orbit * August 29th 2016, 0007 EST VOX Archive * Steve Trevor: Welcome to the Watchtower. * Halo: Thanks for accommodating us, Mr. Trevor. I understand ARGUS doesn't like to work with the Outsiders. * Steve Trevor: Yes, and that's why I'm not going to tell them... and why I have a Founder as a witness that this didn't happen. * Katana: Not a problem with me. I'm used to keeping secrets. * Green Arrow: Yes... uh... well, let's get this over with. The sooner w're done here, the easier it is for Oracle to edit our digital trail and make sure that this didn't ever have to happen. The clinic's this way. Let's go. door opens * Halo: 4 instances It is really awesome that I'm in space right now. Never thought I'd see the day. * Katana: And you still haven't, your majesty... Remember? * Halo: Right. This never happened. Gotcha. click, rapid footsteps Whoa, that is gnarl. What is that? * Green Arrow: It's a trophy. It's the helmet and some weird piece of alien tech that Guy and Kyle took off an alien fugitive near the North Pole. It had set up some sort of outpost. Possibly spying on our transmissions. It's a... uh... uh... What'd they call it again? * Steve Trevor: Parademon, I think. * Green Arrow: Yeah. That's it... Get this, it's from a place called- opens, footsteps, clatter Whoa... Gideon, turn on the clinic lights. * Dr. Midnight: Ah, there's my patient. I've got the exam room set up for you. Follow me. The rest of you can wait here. * Halo: 2 instances, drone whirring Do you normally work in the dark, doctor? * Dr. Midnight: I do my best work in the dark... nervous laugh uh... that sounded dirtier than I intended. Apologies. * Halo: It is quite fine, doctor. I needed a laugh. I'm a bit nervous around doctors... especially ones I've never met. * Dr. Midnight: No need to be nervous, your majesty. In fact, we have met before... not that you'd remember. The doctor who was going to do your original transplant, Dr. Cross, was nervous about the fact that the heart was from a metahuman so I was called in to help. * Halo: Wait... you gave me this scar... and these powers? Wow, I never got a chance to thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't know. * Dr. Midnight: Don't thank me yet... Let's wait until we make sure these powers aren't your body's way of rejecting the transplant. closes Trivia and Notes * Debut of Charles McNider/Dr. Midnight. * A Parademon spying is a sign for Darkseid's interest in Earth. * The whirring drone is Hooty. Links and References * Oracle Files: Gabrielle Doe (2/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Steve Trevor/Appearances Category:Tatsu Yamashiro/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Gabrielle Doe/Appearances Category:Charles McNider/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:Watchtower/Appearances